Secreto Creativo
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir sabía que Bridgette era buena en tres cosas: diseñar, cocinar y acosar. Pero al descubrir el secreto de Bridgette no podrá evitar quedar prendado de su talento, o tal vez quede prendado de ella...
1. Soy tu fan

**Hola a todos! He aquí una pequeña historia de capítulos cortos, pensaba mucho qué hacer y esto apareció y me encantó, espero que les guste, por algo está en esta categoría, o sea M, así que si eres menor de edad, fuera de aquí, no me hago responsable por perjudicar mentes jóvenes. Y si eres mayor de edad, bienvenido. Como sea, espero les guste, que esta historia es de mis personajes favoritos a los que debo decir a Thomas Astruc… ¡AL MENOS UNA PEQUEÑA APARICIÓN! Y sin más qué decir, COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Soy tu fan.

Esa noche Chat Noir saltaba por las azoteas de Paris disfrutando esa sensación de libertad que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque quisiera a veces lanzar a Plagg por la ventana. Pero además de juguetear por los tejados y calles de Paris había algo que gustaba hacer y ese era molestar a Bridgette, la chica odiaba cuando este se escabullía a su cuarto para hacerle alguna jugarreta, y aunque ella le daba de comer o dejaba a veces dormirse en su cuarto eso lo consideraba un pequeño precio a pagar por todas las que le hacía como civil. Y esa noche no sería diferente, aunque tal vez ya debía estar dormida por lo tarde que era. Al llegar al hogar de su acosadora se asomó por la ventana y después por la trampilla, las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de una pequeña lámpara en su escritorio y la vio muy concentrada escribiendo en una libreta demasiado gruesa, sonrió perversamente, se veía tan vulnerable. Bajó sin hacer ruido con esa elegancia y agilidad felina que tanto le caracterizaba, avanzó dispuesto a darle el susto de su vida cuando algo de su escrito llamó su atención, vio su nombre y el de su lady juntos, así que decidió satisfacer su curiosidad felina leyendo lo que con tanto ahínco escribía Bridgette.

 ** _El beso se volvió más exigente, más duro, sus rodillas se doblaron perdida en ese beso y Chat tuvo que sujetarla bajando su mano a uno de sus glúteos que apretó sin descaro alguno encajando sus garras, sus lenguas se conocían una a la otra en aquella danza tan pasional. Al frotar sus caderas ella podía sentir su deseo duro y caliente._**

 ** _-C-Chat...detente, no pode...- el felino la calló con un feroz beso que terminó por dejar casi en blanco la mente de Ladybug._**

 ** _-Aquí nadie puede vernos my lady._**

 ** _-E-Estamos en la Torre Eiffel, a-alguien podría...-gimió al sentir la mano del felino en su pecho, acariciando su pezón erecto sobre el traje y con voz ronca se acercó para susurrar a su oído._**

 ** _-Entonces demos el mejor espectáculo de la vida my lady.- mordió y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja besando después donde estaba su pulso acelerado y..._**

La cara de Chat era un poema. ¡Bridgette estaba escribiendo una novela erótica entre él y su lady! ¿Acaso ella también era fanática de ellos? Bueno, nunca había leído nada parecido sobre de ellos, no le llamaba la atención, pero por todos los miraculous eso era algo que nunca se esperó de la dulce, loca, y a veces algo agresiva Bridgette. Sintió la boca seca, pasó saliva, mojó sus labios con su lengua y sus ojos fueron hacia donde estaba ella escribiendo un párrafo más arriba.

 ** _Chat Noir gimió al sentir su lengua sobre su miembro, esa pequeña boca suya lo haría perder todo su autocontrol si no se detenía. Intento no gemir pero le fue difícil cuando ella comenzó a introducirlo en esa boquita tan caliente, sus labios eran suaves y su lengua acariciaba mientras su boca succionaba hasta donde podía meter._**

 ** _-L-Ladybug... espera un poco por favor...- pero ella no se detuvo, sino que llevó su mano hacia sus testículos que estaban duros y llenos de su leche lista para expulsar y su saliva caía por el resto de su miembro ayudándole con la tarea de jugar con éstos como si fuesen bolas chinas. Aquello lo sobrepasó, sin que Ladybug lo esperara Chat la sujetó de su cabeza y movió su cadera introduciendo todo de él hasta su garganta sofocando un quejido de ella, su garganta le recibió con una serie de espasmos por las arcadas al intentar respirar, sacó su miembro y lo volvió a introducir con fuerza una y otra vez más rápido, violando su boca de un modo salvaje y sin contemplación. Su nariz chocaba con sus vellos y sus quejidos eran acompañados de gemidos al sentirse extrañamente excitada.- Desde hoy tu boca será mía, solo mía y haré lo que quiera con ella las veces que quiera, ¿me oíste my lady?- sintió los espasmos de su garganta y alzó su cabeza ahora ensartando desde arriba su miembro.- ¡Oh my lady eres fantástica! ¡Te lo daré todo! ¡Bébelo todo! ¡Ladybug!- la última estocada hizo que se clavara hasta lo más profundo derramando su cálida cimiente dentro, los ojos de su lady estaban abiertos grandemente recibiendo todo, intentando no ahogarse. Poco a poco Chat sacó su falo de la boca de Ladybug que permaneció abierta, habiendo bebido todo leves jadeos salían de su garganta y Chat la tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara, al ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer sonrió.- Te prometo que seré más gentil cuando entre en ti.- acarició sus labios rojizos e hinchados con lentitud.- Es una lástima que no puedas quedar embarazada por tu boca, pero prometo llenarte hasta que no puedas más my lady._**

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba duro! De solo imaginarse esa escena estaba tan duro que el traje le dolía. Sus ojos siguieron para ver que más había escrito, aquello se estaba tornando masoquista pero quería saber, necesitaba leer más. Pero de repente la pluma se detiene, Bridgette había sentido una respiración en su nuca, al voltear por sobre su hombro sus ojos se toparon con unos brillantes ojos verdes de iris azulado y al reconocerse ambos Bridgette no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡Chat Noir pero que rayos...!- no pudo terminar su frase al notar que él veía su libreta. Su rostro se encendió y quiso esconder ese cuaderno pero fue demasiado tarde, Chat lo tomó y saltó hacia la escalera de la trampilla que estaba abierta.

-¡Confiscado!- y dicho eso salió de un salto rápidamente de allí. Bridgette corrió y subió la escalerilla para detenerlo pero para su desgracia Chat Noir había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Habían pasado tres días, tres malditos días en que Bridgette no tenía ni vista del felino de Paris, ni siquiera cuando se le necesitaba ni un solo akuma había aparecido para que los héroes de Paris interviniesen. Y se iba a volver loca. En la soledad de su cuarto solo podía ahogar sus penas con leche y un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Brid, tranquila no es el fin del mundo.- dijo Tikki que estaba en el escritorio con una galleta de chispas de chocolate entre sus manitas.

-No lo entiendes Tikki, esa libreta me ayudaba para calmar mis ansias y deseos por Chat Noir y ahora él sabe lo que pienso y sueño con él y debe creer que soy una pervertida de primera.

-Pero él no sabe que eres Ladybug.

-Eso no quita que ahora debe creerme una pervertida.- tomó con el tenedor un gran trozo de pastel para engullirlo y beber un poco de leche. Y es que meses atrás después de vencer a Antibug, había comenzado a prestar más atención a su felino compañero, y tomando en cuenta su buen humor, su valentía y esa ciega confianza mutua no pudo evitar que poco a poco ese felino se colara en su corazón, pero hacía tres meses había comenzado a ver más allá de una forma no tan convencional, y es que al ver su físico, ese traje negro ajustado, su rubia melena que le daba un aire devastadoramente sensual, esa sonrisa juguetona que a veces podía ser perversa y aun con ese antifaz podía notar lo condenadamente guapo que era. Casi fue sorprendida un par de veces mirándole el trasero, y una vez casi le da un derrame nasal cuando éste salió del Sena mojado por completo haciendo un movimiento con su mano que acomodó su cabello hacia atrás mientras pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello y otras se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo... ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?! Ese felino estaba haciendo su cabeza un caos. Y todo empeoró cuando después de rescatarla de un akuma comenzaron sus visitas regulares, pensamientos, sueños, no recordaba cuantas duchas frías se había dado desde entonces pero al final decidió por el bien de su salud mental escribir todo, y vaya que le ayudaba, y al ver que la libreta necesitaba más hojas hizo una libreta con tres libretas más, no fue sencillo pero el resultado dio a ese grueso cuaderno el cual pensaba a futuro agregar otra libreta. Aún con lo que le ocurría, no se había olvidado de Félix pero había momentos en que Chat Noir ganaba terreno y otros Félix lo hacía. Y ahora deseaba golpearse la cabeza hasta que todo pareciese un mal sueño. Engulló otro gran pedazo de pastel cuando un sonido la hace poner atención hacia su trampilla que se había abierto. Con tenedor en boca se levantó y antes de abandonar su lugar el héroe felino aterrizó con el cuaderno bajo su brazo, casi le da un ataque y se obligó a pasarse ese trozo de pastel de su boca con lo que había de leche. Se sintió preocupada, el felino no había levantado la vista, no podía ver sus ojos y contrario a su naturaleza estaba muy serio.- ¿Chat?- este no contestó, sino que comenzó a acercarse a ella con paso firme y Bridgette temió por su integridad pensando seguro que Chat estaba muy enfadado con ella. Asustada interpuso su silla para comenzar a retroceder.- Chat Noir lo siento yo no... te preguntarás porque he escrito todo eso y bu-bueno es que... -de un movimiento agresivo Chat hace a un lado la silla que queda al suelo, estaba furioso, definitivamente estaba furioso. Bridgette no pudo retroceder más al chocar su espalda contra la pared.- ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Prometo dejar de escribir y darte todos los bocadillos que quieras pero déjame vivir!- estaba rogando sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que Chat hace un movimiento brusco y ella cierra los ojos, nada, no hubo golpe,... nada. Abrió primero uno de sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver su libreta frente a ella. Chat Noir la sostenía con ambas manos y estaba en una especie de reverencia.

-¡Purr favor termina la historia!

-... ¿Qué?- le miro pasmada y al levantarse Chat Noir tenía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Eres increíble! Plasmas con exactitud la actitud de my lady, y cada historia y escena es impresionante, ardiente, siento de verdad que soy yo quien esta allí y hace todo eso, por eso por favor... continua escribiendo por favor.- ella parpadeo un par de veces incrédula.

-¿No estás enojado?

-Al contrario, estoy halagado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- le dio su libreta.- Y de ahora en adelante cada vez que termines una historia por favor enséñamela. ¡Me he convertido en tu fan número uno princesa!- dijo orgulloso alzando su pulgar. Bridgette no supo que decir, no sabía si sorprenderse porque Chat definitivamente era un pervertido o porque ella tenía todas las intenciones de seguir escribiendo todas sus fantasías para él… se sonrojó, en definitiva era una demente.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado, como se leyó arriba será una historia corta de capítulos cortos, serán un total de cinco capítulos, espero les guste. Descansaré un momento de las historias largas XD. Favor de dejar review, nada de tomatazos, solo sexys o cute figuritas de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir se aceptan. Y sin más que agregar… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Derecho a soñar

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, espero les siga gustando los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por sus reviews y ante espero mi sangre no se desperdicie porque en serio cada vez que escribo estas escenas mi sangre escasea. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2.

Derecho a soñar.

 ** _Ladybug no podía más, Chat Noir estaba tan dentro que creía iba a explotar, después de deshacerse de su traje, Chat solo se había deshecho de lo de arriba y abierto el pantalón dejando salir su erección, tan desesperado por ella por sentirle. Un hilo de saliva caía de su boca no parando de gemir y mirando al felino que trataba de mantener su sonrisa perversa mientras jadeaba._**

 ** _-Me encanta la expurrsion de tu rostro my lady... Me hace querer ver más._**

 ** _-C-Chat... no... no puedo más... ¡ah!- clavo sus uñas a su espalda al sentir una fuerte estocada que toco un punto sensible sobrepasando su cérvix.- ¡Aaaah! ¡Chat!_**

 ** _-Ah... Ladybug, me aprietas tanto..._**

 ** _-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Me partes!- gimió cerrando los ojos para sentir sus estocadas más rápidas y fuertes._**

 ** _-¡Sí! Toma cada gota my lady, se mía..._**

 ** _-¡Adentro no! ¡No Chat!- ambos gimieron con fuerza al llegar a la cima, Chat no se retiró hasta que cada gota de su cimiente hubiese quedado dentro del cuerpo de su lady, ella dejó caer su cuerpo mientras que Chat se acostó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.- M-Me has partido gato t-tonto, no creo poder levantarme...- Chat rió y la atrajo a él acunándola entre sus brazos._**

 ** _-Prometo ser más gentil la próxima vez._**

 ** _-Más te vale...- escondió su rostro en su pecho, Chat tal vez no veía su sonrojo pero sus orejas se pusieron de un hermoso escarlata. Besó su cabeza pegándola lo más posible a él._**

 ** _-Te amo bichito._**

 ** _-Chat...y-yo también.- aquellas palabras eran un bálsamo para ambos, una futura promesa de poder estar juntos sin la máscara._**

-¡Chat!- gritó Bridgette furiosa de verlo en su cuarto, acostado en su cama, le arrebató la libreta.- Te he dicho miles de veces que no leas esto en mi cuarto. Puedes llevarte la libreta.

-Estaba muy cómodo. Y no tiene nada de malo leer.

-Si lo tiene si tu traje no deja nada a la imaginación.- se cubrió el rostro sonrojada notando la gran erección que tenía Chat. ¡Maldición estaba bien dotado! Otra cosa que hacer remarcar a futuro en sus escritos. Al ver la reacción de su cuerpo Chat se sonrojó y tomó un cojín para cubrirse entre las piernas.

-¡Es tu culpa! Tus historias son muy buenas.

-No me culpes por despertar a Chat Noir Jr.- le dijo en broma y el gato no pudo evitar sisear como todo gato molesto. Bridgette no pudo evitar reír.- A la próxima llévate la libreta y ahórrame la vista panorámica de la Torre Eiffel en mi habitación.

-Pero si me la llevo no podrás escribir más.

-No escribo solo de ti y Ladybug, ¿sabes?- las orejas de Chat se movieron.

-¿De veras? ¿Acaso escribes de alguien más?- el rostro de Bridgette se coloreó nuevamente, ¡ni de broma podía decirle de sus otras historias!

-N-No... quiero decir que aparte de escribir tengo otras cosas que hacer Chat, tengo un vestido que quiero terminar, dibujar más diseños, estudiar, ayudar a mis tíos, mi vida no está siempre en una libreta.

-Ah, ya, tienes razón.- ella suspiró aliviada pero Chat Noir no se dejó engañar, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que más escribía.

Al día siguiente Félix no paraba de pensar en Bridgette, o en más bien sus historias, tenía una curiosidad felina que necesitaba ser saciada. Llegó a la escuela temprano, así que podría ir a la biblioteca a tomar un par de libros para leer esa semana. No había nadie en la biblioteca aun, podía estar tranquilo, mas de repente algo capta su atención, en la mesa más alejada y escondida del lugar había alguien, y no era cualquier persona, de no ser por ese mechón de cabello rebelde no se hubiese dado cuenta que se trataba de Bridgette. Y ella parecía estar tomando nota de algo. Se acercó sigiloso a ella, la chica estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. Escribía rápidamente, si alguien hubiese estado allí seguro al ver a Félix hubiese pensado que era el inicio del apocalipsis al verlo sonreír tras Bridgette. La pequeña Bridgette estaba sonriendo y con un claro rubor en sus mejillas, ella podía decir que era un pervertido pero ella lo era aún más. Con cuidado se acercó no haciendo ruido y aprovechando su gran estatura miro por encima de su cabeza lo que escribía.

 ** _Su lengua paso una y otra vez en su clítoris, no podía creer lo hábil que podía ser._**

 ** _-Y-Ya no... por favor._**

 ** _-Shhh, esto te va a gustar.- introdujo su lengua dentro de su cavidad, su espalda se arqueó y chilló cuando su pulgar jugaba con el hinchado botón dándole nuevas sensaciones._**

 ** _-¡Me corro...! No más...- pero el no hizo caso, se adentró todo lo que pudo hasta que la escuchó gemir y pudo sentir los cálidos jugos de su dama salir en un fuerte chorro que mojó sus labios y barbilla, comenzó a beber no desperdiciando ni una gota._**

 ** _-Eres deliciosa...- ella le observó con los ojos oscurecidos apenada por lo que había hecho.- Y por eso quiero mas.- atrapó en su boca su rosado pezón, y ella gimió enredando sus dedos en su rubia cabellera._**

 ** _-Fé-Félix..._**

Unos libros azotaron contra la mesa asustando a Bridgette que cerro la libreta de golpe. Al mirar arriba vio el rostro de Félix ensombrecido de un modo macabro.

-F-Félix, bu-buenos días...- pero en lugar de una respuesta se ganó un gruñido bajo de parte de él.- ¿Q-Quieres la mesa? ¡Adelante ya me iba adiós!- dijo de forma atropellada antes de salir corriendo. Félix se dejó caer en la silla molesto.

-Que desagradable.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?- pregunto Plagg asomándose de su mochila.

-Que Bridgette escribe historias de ella y yo. Eso es desagradable.

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy injusto?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues ella escribe historias para Chat Noir de él y Ladybug, ¿no es justo que ella haga lo mismo contigo que eres su amor imposible?- Félix abrió la boca pero ni una réplica salió, tenía razón, no era justo que solo el disfrutara pero... ¡Era el con Bridgette! Algo totalmente imposible e inverosímil. Bufó a lo bajo y tomó los libros.

-Es hora de ir a clase.- tomó sus cosas y al ir al salón Bridgette evito mirarlo todo el día. Mientras Félix divagaba en lo dicho por Plagg. Cuando las clases terminaron Félix observó a Bridgette guardar ese cuaderno en su casillero e irse con su amiga Allegra, llamó a su chofer diciendo que se quedaría una hora más en la biblioteca, cosa que era mentira, ya en los casilleros donde se aseguró que no había nadie, sacó a Plagg de la mochila.

-Hora de trabajar.

-¿Qué? Si piensas que violare la vida privada de los demás estás muy equivocado.

-Un queso extra por las próximas dos semanas.

-Hecho.- Plagg atravesó la puerta y abrió el casillero como si nada, Félix vio la libreta, era una libreta normal, no como la otra que era muy gruesa, dudó un momento en tomarla pero necesitaba saber qué tipo de pensamientos tenia ella de él, aunque al final le resultase desagradable ¿Vería a la chica de la misma forma? Tal vez no. Hojeo unas hojas, solo tres o cuatro historias, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a leer.

 ** _Besó su miembro una y otra vez, con cierta devoción mirando las reacciones de su amante, no pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensar que estaba así de duro por ella._**

-Sí, claro. Ni en tus sueños.- dijo con total cinismo pero siguió leyendo.

 ** _Félix gruño a lo bajo, no iba a gemir, pero su lengua comenzó a jugar con la punta y se sujetó con fuerza de la orilla de la mesa, la biblioteca era el peor lugar para eso. Aunque no hubiese nadie si alguien los atrapaba estaban perdidos y... ¿cómo explicaría la situación? Pero un gemido salió de su boca al sentir como introducía su miembro en la suya._**

 ** _-B-Basta..._**

-Como si de verdad pudiese excitarme con ella.

-Ya deja de ser cruel.- le regaño Plagg. Félix rodo los ojos.

 **-Si quieres correrte puedes hacerlo.- pero Félix no dijo nada, su expresión era dura, no iba a correrse fácilmente.- Como quieras.- dijo en un tono juguetón e introdujo hasta su garganta su falo, era tan caliente y duro, y no podía aguardar de tenerlo en otra parte de su cuerpo, permaneció de rodillas frente a él, chupando, succionando cada parte de esa cálida carne que ya sentía palpitar, pero se resistía a correrse así que era hora de jugar sucio, su mano fue a sus testículos y las masajeó entre sus dedos, un nuevo gemido de él le motivo a moverse más, y al fin, su recompensa llego en forma de cálida y abundante que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios mientras el gemía su nombre.**

 **-¡Ladybug!**

Se puso duro...eso no podía ser, no era una historia de Bridgette y él, sino de él con Ladyug. Revisó las otras historias.

 ** _Su semen estaba desbordando de su interior, el sonido de los fluidos era algo que motivaba al joven a seguir._**

 ** _-¡Félix! Estoy llena... No más..._**

 ** _-Aun no Ladybug, tu interior me aprieta deliciosamente.- aumentó la velocidad pegando sus cuerpo a la ventana, sus senos se restregaban por toda la ventana de su cuarto que reflejaba todo hacia afuera._**

 ** _-¡No! ¡Me vuelves loca! ¡Félix!_**

 ** _-Adelante my lady… deja que llene cada rincón de tu interior._**

 ** _-¡Sí! Dame todo... Félix, por favor... Adentro, adentro, adentro..._**

Pasó a otra historia.

 ** _-Oh Félix...- gimió al sentir sus manos sobre de ella._**

 ** _-Ladybug silencio…_**

 ** _-No lo puedo evitar. Oh Félix... me encanta verte en tu traje de esgrima._**

 ** _-Y a mí me encanta poder verte pero guardemos silencio o nos encontraran...- dijo apresando sus labios ignorando a los demás que empezaron a guardar las cosas de sus casilleros_**

Cerró la libreta y se dio cuenta que estaba duro. Pero no entendía, ¿por qué Bridgette escribiría cosas de su forma civil con Ladybug? Tenía que saberlo, esa misma noche el gato haría una visita no programada.

Chat Noir saltaba por los techos de Paris, se asomó un poco por la ventana de la chica que estaba concentrada terminando la falda de un vestido, había libros desperdigados en su escritorio que ahora estaban bajo unos cuantos materiales de costura y retazos de tela. Supuso que hacia un momento estaba estudiando y luego se puso a hacer el vestido. Tocó la ventana con su garra y Bridgette dejó lo que hacía y al voltear el felino le saludaba desde fuera. Ella ya tenía su pijama, unos pantalones purpuras con una camiseta de tirantes lila y su cabello estaba recogido en una descuidada coleta alta.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi princesa?

-¡No! No, no, adelante pasa. Pero no he hecho nada en la libreta.

-No vengo por la libreta, solo vengo a verte princesa, este gato te extrañaba mucho.- Bridgette sonrió y dejó el hilo y aguja con que estaba trabajando.

-Bueno eso está bien. Ya empezaba a sentir que solo me querías por las historias.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya solo me visitabas para leer lo que tenía, hasta te saltabas algunas comidas.- Chat se sintió incomodo de repente puesto que se dio cuenta al recordar que en efecto ya no se quedaba o hablaban tanto como antes.

-L-Lo siento. No quise...

-Está bien minou, no pasa nada, me gusta ver cuánto disfrutas de lo que escribo, aunque a veces dejes ver demasiado tu entusiasmo.

-¡Bridgette!- el pobre felino estaba rojo por la vergüenza pero eso solo hizo que ella se riera, hubo algo en la entonación de su risa que le pareció muy agradable.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

-Me encan...

-Bridgette, ¿sigues despierta?- la voz de la señora Sabine hizo que a ambos se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Se escucharon los pasos en las escaleras y Bridgette pensó rápido tomando la mano del felino y así encerrarse ambos en el baño.- ¿Bridgette?- cuando su tía entró al cuarto, Bridgette abrió las llaves de la regadera y corrió las cortinas con ambos dentro en caso de que su tía entrara, Chat se quejó y Bridgette de inmediato puso su mano en su boca acercando su cuerpo al del minino.- ¿Bridgette?- se escuchó como se abrió la puerta del baño un poco.

-¿Si?

-Cariño, ¿cómo apenas te estas bañando? Ya es tarde.

-E-Es que estaba ocupada y también estaba estudiando, tengo un examen de historia la próxima semana...- Chat esperaba que esa mujer se fuese pronto, quería salir de allí, rodó sus ojos y estos viajan hacia Bridgette, deseó no haberlo hecho, el agua pegaba por completo su pijama, sus curvas se mostraron por la ropa mojada, lo primero que captó Chat fueron sus pequeños senos cuyos pezones estaban erectos por el agua fría, después bajando poco a poco a su plano vientre hasta unas anchas y antojables caderas, comenzó a sentir un poco de calor en sus mejillas, era inevitable.

-Bueno, no te acuestes con el cabello húmedo. Buenas noches Brid.

-Buenas noches tía.- cuando la mujer se fue Bridgette retiró su mano de la boca del héroe y suspiró pesadamente.- Estuvo cerca...- ambos salieron empapados y Bridgette le dio una toalla a Chat que no dudo en usar para secarse el cabello.

-Princesa la próxima vez deja que me vaya por la ventana.

-Lo siento me entro el pánico. Que desastre, voy a cambiarme en el baño, puedes usar la secadora para domar tu melena gatito.

-Ja, ja, graciosa.- la vio entrar la baño y lanzó un bufido, tuvo que quitarse la parte de arriba del traje, solo dejando los guantes y su pantalón puesto, maldecía a lo bajo a la chica cuando escucha abrirse la puerta del baño. Al voltear sintió de nuevo calor. Bridgette tenía puesta una camisola corta, muy corta para su gusto que llegaba un palmo por debajo de sus glúteos pero mostrando sus kilométricas piernas, la tela era de color rosa con holanes y encaje blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y aunque algo desordenado le daba un aire condenadamente sexy. En cambio Bridgette se sonrojo al ver a Chat, tenía un cuerpo atlético pero no delgado, sus brazos eran fuertes, su espalda ancha, su torso amplio y definido, en pocas palabras era un adonis. Bridgette tragó duro y dejó su toalla a un lado.

-Termina de secarte voy a por el chocolate...- dijo sin verlo yéndose apresuradamente. Chat tardó en reaccionar y al hacerlo se despeino más.

-¡¿Es que me estoy volviendo loco?!- cuando Bridgette regresaba la chica tuvo que tomar aire varias veces antes de subir con la charola con dos humeantes chocolates, al abrir la escotilla y subir lo vio ver la pared que tenía recortes de Félix, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios sobre eso.

-Chat, el chocolate esta aquí.- pero el pareció no escuchar.- ¿Chat?

-¿Que le ves a este?

-¿A Félix? Muchas cosas.- ella tomo su taza y Chat hizo un mohín.

-Cuéntame. No lo entiendo, ¿te interesa su fama?

-Por supuesto que no. Si me interesara la fama ya todo el mundo sabría que tú estas aquí.

-¿Entonces?- Bridgette suspiro, estaba siendo más insistente de lo usual pero por esta vez decidió ceder.

-Porque él es la clase de persona que es bueno pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa, es gentil a su manera, apoya a sus amigos y aunque no le guste salir va con ellos cuando su apretada agenda no interfiere, también si alguien molesta a sus amigos puede dar la cara por ellos. Y cuando sonríe es...no lo sé, pero te alegras tanto por él porque sabes que su vida es solitaria. Félix es... una persona que deseas ver sonreír siempre.- su atención se centró en su chocolate aunque cierto felino sentía sus mejillas arder, agradecía que tuviese la máscara para esconder su sonrojo.

-Ya... ¿y has pensado en escribir historias de él?- fue en ese momento que Bridgette comenzó a toser, había dado en el clavo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un hilo de voz que le pareció hasta cómico al gato.

-Que si has escrito algo con ese chico y... contigo princesa pervertida.- ella frunció el ceño.

-Disculpa, pero no. Nunca podría escribir algo entre él y yo.- Chat le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y con alguien más?- notó como Bridgette se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento.

-Tal vez...- por alguna razón eso le dolió al felino, y no entendía por qué si con quien lo emparejaba era con Ladybug.

-¿Y eso por qué?- ella le miró y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?

-Mmmm... no capto.- la risa de Bridgette se calmó y suspiró.

-Bueno hay varias razones, una de ellas es que no soy tan atractiva, Félix está acostumbrado a estar entre hermosas modelos de copa grande y demás bellos atributos. Yo ni siquiera llego a copa B y mi cuerpo es pequeño en comparación a mis otras compañeras.- Chat la miró un tanto molesto, ¿cómo podía infravalorarse tanto?- Tampoco soy de lo que dices alguien hábil, me caigo con mis propios pies a veces sino me pone Claudia una zancadilla.- Chat torció la boca.- Y no olvidemos el importante hecho de que me detesta.- Bridgette suspiró.- Creo que esas son todas mis razones. Cada una más valida que la otra.

-¡Esas son tonterías!- dijo sumamente molesto con la chica. Bridgette le miró con grandes ojos sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Chat?

-Lo que dices son tonterías y te puedo decir porque. Número uno, ¿qué importa si no te vez como esas chicas plásticas? Te aseguro que más de una está más que con una operación encima, en cambio mírate. Eres muy bonita, tienes unas piernas que cualquier chica mataría por tener y estos de arriba no importan, las mujeres se acomplejan demasiado con eso. En segundo, quizás eres torpe pero tienes otras cualidades que te hacen la maravillosa persona que eres y entre ellas está darle un hogar a este minino. Y por último, no creo que te deteste, el de seguro se ha de molestar por como lo acosas pero de allí a odiarte hay un abismo.- Bridgette no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

-Gracias Chat.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me haces sentir la chica más especial de todas.- la sonrisa que le dedicó lo dejó paralizado, con un calor en sus mejillas que le hizo sentirse mareado, perfecto, ahora tenía fiebre por culpa de Bridgette y su ducha.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos lo que se toman la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia y dejarme review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Gracias, por favor nada de tomatazos y ante todo dejen review. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será más corto pero apuesto que se reirán mucho. Au revoir!**


	3. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Hola a todos! *se quita el pañuelo de la nariz* Hoy es un capítulo especial y es que es mi primera ve escribiendo algo… así, ya lo entenderán, pero ya saben, sino quieren leer los nuevos escritos de Bridgette pueden saltarse las partes en negritas y solo leer lo demás, pero les recomiendo al menos leer la primera parte, no hagan trampa XD Gracias por los reviews, los leo y son geniales. Y bueno ya sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 3.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Últimamente Chat Noir tenía un humor de perros, o mejor dicho de gatos, y es que desde que se unieron los nuevos miembros del equipo, ya no tenía esos íntimos momentos que antes tenía con su lady. Mercury era muy animado, le caía bien porque no iba tras su lady, Melody siempre calmada y centrada, era un excelente apoyo, pero quienes no aguantaba era a Sparrow y a Kid Mime, esos dos estaban muy pendiente de su bichito, Sparrow había besado el dorso de su lady como saludo dos veces ¡y solo él podía hacerlo! Y Kid Mime, la plaga mayor, peleaban a cada rato por la atención por su lady y eso le hacía rabiar. Kid era tan molesto como su nuevo compañero de clases, Claude, el antiguo amigo de la infancia de Bridgette que se la pasaba colgado de ella y siguiéndola a casi todos lados, y le hacía rabiar verla reírse con ese tipo. ¡Debería ponerse a escribir en vez de perder el tiempo con ese cabeza de chorlito! Pero esa noche al fin tendría calma, al fin leería una nueva historia tranquilamente. Al llegar se asomó por la ventana y encontró a Bridgette escribiendo en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo y al escuchar los golpes en la ventana lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. Muy extraño.

-Hola Chat Noir llegas temprano hoy.- dijo al abrir al ventana.

-Es que no podía aguantar sin verla purrincesa.- Bridgette se sonrojó ligeramente e hizo hacia atrás de su oreja un pequeño mechón de cabello.

-Gracias Chat, y como prometí una nueva historia. Por favor no la leas frente a mí sino te pones una almohada entre las piernas.

-Hecho.- pasé a su habitación mientras ella se dirigía a la trampilla del suelo.

-Bien, iré por algo para comer. Esta vez hay tarta de manzana.

-¡Miau! Adoro que me consientas.- Bridgette rió y pasó una mano acariciando la cabeza de Chat Noir.

-Eres mi gatito, debo consentirte.- ante eso el felino se sonrojó.- Ya vengo. La libreta está sobre el escritorio.- le guiñó un ojo y bajó hacia la cocina dejando a un Chat Noir sonrojado. Cuando Bridgette se fue Chat iba a tomar la libreta pero se detuvo, observó curioso el cajón donde guardo esa pequeña libreta. Curioso como todo buen gato la abrió y tomó la libreta en sus manos, ¿era algo relacionado con las historias? Estaba ansioso por saber qué tipo de perversiones habría escrito en ella, tal vez algo así como usar ciertos juguetitos, había escuchado que usar ciertos objetos daban un toque interesante; bondage, ya casi podía imaginarse a su lady atada sobre una cama con los ojos vendados; o el acto de sumisa y maestro, esta última le sacaba una enorme sonrisa al imaginarse a su lady en una sexy lencería roja llamándolo "Señor". Abrió el cuaderno para leer al azar lo que había escrito su pequeña princesa pervertida.

 ** _Tenían que aprovechar esa soledad, esa azotea era perfecta al no haber ni un alma alrededor a esa hora de la noche. Chat se tapó la boca intentando ahogar sus gemidos apoyándose en la chimenea._**

 ** _-B-Basta... si sigues así...- pero su amante siguió, su lengua acarició de forma exquisita la extensión de su miembro mientras su mano le masturbaba lentamente.- Si alguien viene..._**

 ** _-¿Quien podría venir? Hemos terminado la patrulla y nadie sospecha de nosotros._**

 ** _-Pe-Pero..._**

 ** _-Cállate y disfruta gato tonto._**

 ** _-Eres... Ah... estoy a punto.- podía sentir sus dientes rozar la tierna piel de su miembro, Chat puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que succionaba su punta como si de un maldito sorbete se tratase y gruñó ahogando un grito ante ese potente orgasmo que se avecinaba, y sin más llegó, gruñó extasiado viendo como bebía cada gota de él. Chat se deslizó hasta el suelo algo cansado pero aquella mano seguía en su miembro semi erecto jugando con él en suaves caricias.- Eso ha sido..._**

 ** _-Increíble y delicioso. Y aun no acabamos gatito.- Chat le miró entre molesto y avergonzado._**

 ** _-Mimo idiota._**

Se rompió. Algo en la mente de Chat se rompió al leer aquello. Ya estaba cerca de una prominente erección y murió al leer esa última frase, incluso su cola se puso tiesa del susto.

-No... No puede ser… tiene que ser una broma.- siguió hojeando leyendo entre líneas una cosa peor que la otra.

 ** _Chat gritó aferrando sus garras a la ancha espalda de su compañero al sentirlo tan adentro de él._**

 ** _-Kid...- Kid besó sus lágrimas y luego besó su cuello donde el traje le dejaba ver._**

 ** _-Tranquilo gatito, lo haré lento._**

 ** _-Me duele… por favor sé gentil._**

-Esto no…- miró otra hoja...

 ** _Chat abrió tanto como pudo la boca buscando su recompensa._**

 ** _-Saca la lengua gatito.- Chat obedeció ansioso al ver a Kid masturbándose frente a él, esperaba ansioso y pronto llegó su recompensa en forma de ese espeso y cálido líquido que cayó en su cara y boca, cuando terminó Kid limpió con su pulgar parte de su cimiente en su mejilla.- Buen gatito._**

 ** _-Miau..._**

Apretó los dientes.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma…- y vio la última página.

 ** _Chat se aferraba a las sabanas en aquella posición, era vergonzoso y su miembro se movía colgando y meciéndose con cada embestida, pero era delicioso estar ambos tocándose sin esos trajes estorbándoles._**

 ** _-Eres tan estrecho Chat..._**

 ** _-Eso es porque eres enorme... Maldición me partes.- dijo como pudo entre jadeos y Kid sonrió para darle una poderosa estocada que tocó su próstata.- ¡AH!_**

 ** _-Eres genial Chat... Te voy a dar tanto de mí hasta que no puedas caminar..._**

 ** _-Sí... Hazlo, quiero... quiero que me des duro...- logro decir antes de que las embestidas se volvieran más fuertes y rápidas. Chat comenzó a gemir y jadear buscando aire y no fue hasta que lo sintió llegar fue que él llegó a su propio clímax manchando las sabanas de la cama. Ambos cayeron exhaustos y Kid le abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo y acariciando su vientre donde había dejado su esencia._**

 ** _-Sabes, si fueras chica me encantaría hacerlo hasta embarazarte._**

 ** _-Idiota…_**

 ** _-Te quiero gatito..._**

 ** _-Y yo a ti... mi mimo tonto._**

Estaba al borde de un ataque de rabia, aquello era una aberración, ¡una abominación! ¿Cómo era posible que ella escribiera eso? No solo lo puso como pareja de Kid, sino que además ¡lo volvió el sumiso! ¡Y puso al desgraciado más dotado que él! ¡NO! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Primero muerto! Apretó la libreta entre su mano con todo el odio que pudo y en ese momento la trampilla se abrió.

-Siento la demora pero no encontré té negro, así que hice té de cane...- vio el cuaderno de su mano y se sonrojó tanto avergonzada como furiosa.- ¡Chat! ¿Qué haces con ese cuaderno? ¡Es mío!- Chat le dedicó una mirada afilada que la hizo estremecer.

-Cataclysm.

-¡Nooooo!- Bridgette vio cómo su pequeña libreta desaparecía hasta hacerse nada. Vio a Chat Noir furiosa, dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y ambos comenzaron a discutir, aunque en el lado de Chat comía y discutía con Bridgette al mismo tiempo hasta que se marchó ofendido después de comerse la porción de los dos. Al otro día la pobre tuvo que disculparse con Allegra por no haber podido hacer esas historias con su ship predilecto y curiosamente Félix se mostró más arisco que de costumbre, también las patrulla pareció más tensa entre Chat y Kid Mime y Chat siseó cuando intentaron hacer los equipos y le tocó con Kid, fue una gran discusión, no lo culpaba, el trauma estaba allí. Al final fue desastre en clases y un desastre de patrulla. También tendrían que pasar dos semanas para que cierto gano le dirigiera de nuevo la palabra, aunque eso sí, el muy ladino se había pasado por su casa en esas dos semanas solo para exigir en silencio sus escritos, y es que no importa que tan enojado estuviera, estaba enojado con Bridgette, no con la Ladybug de la libreta.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado y si no, lo siento pero a mí me encantó traumar un poco a nuestro querido felino. Nada de tomatazos, dejen review y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Y sin más que decir aparte de que quisiera una almohada tamaño familiar de Nathaniel y de ambos Chat Noir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	4. Resfriado

**Wow, en serio no esperaba tantos reviews XD Pero les agradezco de corazón a todos por sus reviews y sus reacciones XD jajajaja! Como me reí. Y bueno, empezamos un nuevo capítulo, qué le deparara a nuestro gato? Y qué hará ahora Bridgette? Apoyemos esta pareja señores y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 4

Resfriado.

Después del incidente de las historias sobre su persona con el mimo ese, Chat tardó en perdonar a Bridgette, y no fue hasta que ella le dio una bolsa de bollos de queso crema con chocolate que le volvió a dirigir la palabra por dos enormes razones, en primera porque estuvieron deliciosos y en segunda, a Plagg le gustaron tanto que Félix contemplaba aquello como una oportunidad de poder librarse del apestoso camembert por un tiempo. Esa noche la patrulla fue aburrida, y es que Ladybug no fue debido a que estaba enferma, se preocupó al ver sus mejillas rojas por el comunicador pero ella le dijo que no debía preocuparse, solo sería cosa de un par de días. Así que sin más que hacer ya iba de regreso a su casa cuando vio una persona correr por una desierta calle seguida por dos hombres, cuando la pequeña figura pasó bajo una farola a Chat casi le dio un síncope al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Bridgette?

Ella corría a como sus piernas le daban, Tikki le dijo que el maestro podría darle unas hierbas para un té que le sanaría en poco tiempo, así que salió como Ladybug pero a mitad del camino de regreso la fiebre y el mareo casi provocó que cayera de una azotea, por lo que decidió mejor destransformarse y regresar como Bridgette, después de todo no tendría problemas en regresar a esa hora a su casa puesto que sus tíos se habían ido a visitar a un viejo maestro pastelero de su tío a las afueras de Paris y regresarían mañana, no iba a llamarles por un simple resfriado. Pero no esperaba que dos tipos comenzaran a lanzarle insinuaciones, y al querer evadirlos uno de ellos la sujetó de la cintura, grave error, con una llave de judo ella lo tiró al suelo y ahora corría con todas las fuerzas que podía intentando escapar de esos tipos. Sentía la cara roja, mareos y su visión ya era doble, pero no podía transformarse. Y su carrera terminó cuando sintió que le jalaban de la chaqueta hasta una pared.

-Pero mira que niña mala has sido.

-Tranquila, si eres buena te trataremos bien.- Bridgette intentó darles una patada pero fue lenta y uno de ellos le abofeteó y cayó al suelo.

-Creo que le gusta rudo.

-Perfecto, así me gustan.- Bridgette alzó la vista y vio como uno de ellos se inclinó. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero el sonido de un fuerte golpe y el grito de uno de ellos la hizo abrir los ojos apenas viendo la cola de Chat Noir pasar rápidamente frente a ella, al ver a una esquina vio como el felino arremetía contra el que se había atrevido a golpearla una y otra vez con fuerza, lo vio y por un momento pensó que no era él, pero esas orejas y cola eran inconfundibles.

-Chat...- logró decir y él se detuvo y volteó a verla, ella se levantó y apenas dio unos pasos sintió que todo se oscureció, pero solo pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos sostenerla, una calidez muy agradable y un aroma suave de una colonia que solo podía pertenecer a Chat Noir.

-Princesa... tranquila, ya estás a salvo.- ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú siempre me cuidas...

Cuando Bridgette despertó estaba en su cama y con un paño húmedo en su frente, buscó con la mirada al felino y lo encontró al pie de su cama observándola fijamente. Bridgette sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mareada.

-La fiebre apenas te ha bajado. ¿Pero qué hacías fuera a estas horas?- preguntó molesto.

-Fui por medicina...

-¿Y tus tíos?

-Fuera de la ciudad. No quise molestarlos.

-¿Molestarlos? ¡Estás loca! Eso fue peligroso. Nunca y en serio ¡NUNCA! Vuelvas a salir así. ¿Capicci?- dijo haciendo la muy conocida expresión italiana juntando sus dedos, cosa que como Félix había visto mucho con su fotógrafo.

-Fuerte y claro.- respondió con una sonrisa y Chat suspira.- ¿Que paso con esos tipos?

-Los maté y escondí sus cadáveres.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con grandes ojos y Chat sonríe.

-Tranquila. Solo les deje en claro que no volvieran a ser unos imbéciles y que nadie toca a mí princesa. Después la policía llegó.- Bridgette suspiró aliviada.

-No me des estos sustos. Gato tonto...- Bridgette se sentía muy cansada y Chat pone frente a ella una taza de té.

-Toma, esto te lo dieron para el resfriado, ¿no es así? Bébelo y duerme, un buen sueño hace que te cures más rápido.

-¿Entraste a la cocina? ¿Tú solo? Dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando la taza.

-No soy tan inútil en la cocina.- dijo ofendido pero Bridgette se rió.

-Discúlpame si te ofendí pero aún recuerdo los huevos quemados y el desastre que hiciste con la licuadora aquella vez que nos quedamos solos.- Chat hace un puchero, y Bridgette pone su mano en la cabeza de Chat que deja de hacerse el ofendido ante esa pequeña mano.- Gracias chaton.- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a beber el amargo té. El maestro le dijo que era amargo pero no pensó que demasiado, debía recordar la próxima vez acompañarlo con unas pastas. Al final se lo tomó todo y cayó dormida casi de inmediato. Chat la contempló dormir, con cuidado de sus garras tocó la mejilla donde seguro le quedaría un moretón y eso le hacía rabiar. Los había seguido y estaba dispuesto a salir y defender a la chica dándoles una pequeña lección luciéndose con Bridgette, ya tenía el escenario perfecto cuando uno la abofeteó, en ese momento sintió algo quebrarse y el solo escuchar sus intenciones avivaron la ira que subió a su garganta como amarga bilis. Al primero le dio una patada doble que lo dejó de seguro más que inconsciente pero apenas se apoyó en el suelo fue contra quien se había atrevido a tocar a su princesa, quería destrozar su cara hasta que no quedase nada, así que arremetió contra él hasta que escuchó la voz de Bridgette y después de tomarla entre sus brazos una patrulla se llevó a esos idiotas antes de que los matara. Suspiró.

-Lo siento... debí ser más rápido.- ante el suave toque en su mejilla Bridgette sonrió entre sueños por un momento. Ni en sueños podía dejar de sonreír, era muy extraña. Pero la observó fijamente, era extraño que a estas alturas apenas se diese cuenta de algunos rasgos de la chica. Bridgette tenía unas pestañas largas y tupidas, no necesitaba maquillaje para hacerlas resaltar. Su piel era de un color cremoso, diferente a su pálido tono de piel; sus labios eran de un color rosa que le recordaron a las rosas, y para su sorpresa la fiebre que enrojecía su rostro mostraba unos puntitos en el puente de su nariz casi imperceptible para cualquiera, eran... pecas, vaya sorpresa. Y por primera vez pensó que Bridgette era adorable, ¿o acaso ya lo pensaba antes? Sacudió la cabeza y se bajó de la cama. Sus pensamientos no debían de ir por ese camino, solo había una sola mujer en su vida y esa era Ladybug. Bridgette era una buena amiga y le tenía un enorme cariño cuando no lo acosaba como civil pero era todo, no debía haber más allá de eso. Vio la libreta en el escritorio y fue a sentarse al diván para leer parte de la última historia que todavía no estaba terminada.

 ** _Chat Noir le besó con una ternura que derritió su corazón. Mordió su labio inferior varias veces y su lengua la invitaba al pecado de forma suave y juguetona hasta que le dio acceso total, Ladybug ahogó un gemido en ese beso lento pero apasionado. Sintió como poco a poco la recostaba sobre aquella cama enorme llena de pétalos de rosa, al separarse ella sonrió, Chat se había tomado tantas molestias, las velas, la hermosa vista que se veía por aquellos ventanales de Paris y la luna llena. Enredó sus dedos en su suave cabello rubio y le miró a los ojos, por todos los cielos, ¿cómo pudo haber ignorado a este felino por tanto tiempo?_**

 ** _-Ladybug...- su ronca voz le hizo estremecerse y Chat se inclinó a susurrar a su oído.- Necesito tocarte bichito.- ella tragó saliva intentando humedecer su garganta que repentinamente se había quedado seca._**

 ** _-Ha-Hazlo... tócame Chat, por favor.- Chat sonrió. Ladybug estaba totalmente a su disposición y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, sus manos pasaron perezosamente por la tela del traje, deteniéndose en sus senos y rozando sus garras por sobre sus pezones. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se inclinó para que ella sintiera su dureza justo en su centro, ambos gimieron ante el insistente roce de Chat Noir._**

 ** _-Oh my lady... necesito sentir tu piel._**

 ** _-A-Atrás en el cuello...- pronunció enredando sus piernas a sus caderas para moverse con él, aquel roce era algo delicioso y ya estaba mojada bajo el traje. Chat llevó sus manos a su espalda buscando apoyo y ¡bingo! Encontró el diminuto cierre y lo corrió lentamente hasta que sintió el final y le quitó el traje. Chat la contempló anonadado, recorriendo con la mirada centímetro a centímetro de cremosa piel cuyos objetivos estaban cubiertos por una sexy lencería azul marino con pequeños holanes en los costados de las bragas como si simulase una minifalda. Gruñó ante tal exquisita visión._**

 ** _-Te voy a devorar lentamente my lady.- volvió a atacar sus labios con un hambre intensa siendo correspondido, sus manos se movieron de arriba a abajo arañando un poco su piel, ella parecía disfrutarlo, al llegar al sostén se sorprendió de no encontrar broche detrás y al separarse un poco vio como ella llevó su mano al frente en el centro y lo soltó. La tela salió volando hacia una esquina de la habitación por Chat y tomó entre sus manos sus senos que aunque pequeños estaba dispuesto a dar pleitesía por ellos._**

 ** _-Chat...- él la miró, aun con la máscara podía verse un claro sonrojo.- T-Tú sigues vestido.- Chat casi se ríe y asiente, ella tenía razón, era justo buscar algo de igualdad. Se quitó la parte de arriba del traje y el guante de la mano izquierda dejando solo enguantada la mano donde tenía su anillo._**

 ** _-¿Mejor?- ella asintió y volvieron a besarse, sentir piel contra piel los hizo gemir, Ladybug sintió la deliciosa fricción de sus pezones con el fuerte pecho de su amado gato. Chat la recuestó por completo y comenzó a jugar con esos suaves montículos, ella no paraba de gemir y a veces gritar cuando succionaba con más fuerza sus pezones, al mismo tiempo su mano se coló por la ropa interior y comenzó a tocar aquel botón que sabía la haría retorcerse loca de placer. Ladybug no paraba de gemir, sujetándose de las sabanas para después clavar sus uñas en la espalda de su gatito que gruñó mientras mordía un pezón, aquello era la gloria. En poco ella sintió que introducía un dedo en su interior y gritó al sentir el incesante bombeo, la quería hacer terminar rápido para poder adentrarse en ella. Ya no podía más, su miembro gritaba para enterrarse en esa cálida y apretada entrada.- entre gritos y jadeos Ladybug se retorció presa del placer hasta que sintió la liberación de su vientre que otorgó un abundante líquido que mojó la mano de Chat Noir y su ropa interior. Chat sonrió y de inmediato se puso sobre de ella retirando la tela y viendo su tesoro húmedo y listo para lo que seguía.- Lo siento... pero ya no aguanto...- apenas se bajó el cierre del pantalón y liberó su miembro que ya estaba hinchado y dispuesto a enterrarse en ella. Acarició sus piernas alargando más el sufrimiento de ambos, mirándose uno a los ojos.- Prometo tener cuidado.- Ladybug asintió, no era tonta, estaba asustada por el inminente dolor de la primera vez pero también feliz por entregarse al hombre que robó su corazón. Ella sintió la punta del hinchado miembro en su entrada, Chat de un empujón entró en ella llevándose la prueba de su pureza gritando su nombre loco por esa nueva y deliciosa sensación._**

-¡Bridgette!- jadeó Chat Noir y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe. Su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho y sintió su duro miembro siendo estrangulado por el pantalón. ¿Acaso dijo Bridgette? ¿En qué momento cambio la dueña de sus fantasías por Bridgette? De repente sintió pánico y volteo a verla, seguía profundamente dormida, se acercó para verificar y suspiró aliviado de comprobar que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, de repente ella pareció decir algo en sueños, pero no entendió qué fue lo que dijo, miró sus labios para ver si volvían a moverse y por un momento se vio tentado de besar esos dulce labios... retrocedió de forma brusca antes de cometer una locura y salió por la ventana. Sentía el rostro caliente, su corazón a mil por hora y su garganta seca... genial, Bridgette le contagió su resfriado.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, el último capítulo será un poco más largo pero igual tendrá zukulencia como todos los demás. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	5. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad

**Hola a todos! Este es el último capítulo de esta historia corta, algunos se han quejado que los anteriores han sido cortos, pues bueno, especifique que estaba descansando de las grandes historias y que serían capítulos cortos XD Pero bueno, para su deleite este capítulo es largo, lleno de zukulencia y espero que les guste porque derrame algo de mi sangre en esto… no bromeo, en serio, mi teclado tiene sangre y es difícil de limpiar. Y ya sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Algo estaba tremendamente mal con él, y es que en las últimas semanas no importaba cuanto se esforzara no podía dejar de pensar en Bridgette. Y aunque esa chica era demasiado torpe y ruidosa, escondía una dulzura y una calidez que hacía que todo mundo la quisiera, y ahora él no era la excepción. Bridgette era amable, ayudaba a todo mundo, excelente cocinera, podía confirmarlo de primera mano, inteligente, tan talentosa que hasta su propio padre elogió su trabajo, cosa que era difícil de conseguir, y todavía develó que le habían copiado el diseño con todo y su firma escondida en este de forma muy ingeniosa… lo tenía encantado. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que ahora cada vez que leía una historia a veces cambiaba el nombre de Ladybug por Bridgette y también el escenario, si estaban en alguna habitación él imaginaba que era la suya, si estaban en un lugar público imaginaba las mejillas de Bridgette rojas de la vergüenza. Sabía que debía de parar, pero no podía, al contrario, empeoraba. Se había encontrado admirando su figura recordando la vez de que compartieron ducha, ante el anterior descubrimiento que tenía pecas se preguntaba dónde más tenia pecas en aquel hermoso y delicado cuerpo. Pero había algo que comenzaba a molestarle y era que su acoso se había reducido gradualmente, y eso le preocupaba. Gruñó pensando en hacer una visita a Bridgette esa noche, no habría patrulla así que aprovecharía para visitar a su princesa.

-Oye Félix.- le llamó Allan.- Viejo ya terminaron las clases.

-Ah, claro, lo siento estaba pensando en algo.

-Se notaba. Tenías el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí. A ver dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?- Félix no sabía si decirle a su mejor amigo la verdad de su reciente atracción hacia Bridgette pero sabía que su amigo no era un bocazas que se la pasaba hablando de sus cosas como su novia.

-Dime Allan, ¿qué piensas de Bridgette?- Allan le miró de repente como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-Bridgette, ¿te refieres a nuestra Brid verdad? ¿Bridgette Dupain-Cheng?

-¿Es que conoces otra?- preguntó algo molesto por la reacción de su amigo.

-Lo siento, es que me tomo desprevenido la pregunta.

-Solo responde.

-Pues es una chica súper linda, digo, recordaras que antes de enamorarme de Aly tuve un pequeño enamoramiento de Brid, hasta intentaste ayudarme, ¿recuerdas?- Félix al recordar aquello gruñó, no supo porque pero salió desde el fondo de su alma.

-Lo recuerdo.- Allan pareció darse cuenta de algo pero quería asegurarse primero.

-Digo, como dije es súper linda pero ahora la veo como una linda hermanita. Aunque los demás es una cosa totalmente diferente.- Félix alzó las cejas y lo vio.

-¿Como que "los demás"?

-Pues sí, una vez que estabas en clase de esgrima nos juntamos los chicos a hablar de chicas y preguntamos cual sería la novia perfecta y por qué.

-Continua...- dijo intentando ocultar la rabia en su voz.

-Pues bueno, las chicas con novio quedaron descartadas, o sea que ni Mylene ni mi Aly se incluyeron. Hablamos de cada una, propusieron a Allegra, Lila, Rose, Juleka, hasta Claudia y Selina, pero al hablar de Brid, viejo las cosas se calentaron.- Félix tensó la mandíbula.- Aparte de alabar su dulzura, sus habilidades culinarias, su talento y su inteligencia, varios estuvieron de acuerdo que aunque era un tanto pequeña de atributos tenía unas caderas y piernas de infarto, además de tener unos rasgos preciosos y en palabras de Kim que era sumamente atlética y tenia deseos de saber cómo sería tener esas piernas enredadas con las suyas.- Félix apretó sus puños.

-¿Y después?

-Max alabó su cerebro, puesto que Bridgette es muy buena en matemáticas y también habló de su paciencia para explicar a otros, también dio a relucir que le gustaban sus manos, que sus dedos eran largos y delgados, digna de una rival de video juegos que con gusto se dejaría enseñar.- Félix comenzaba a tener un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo.- Claude hizo referencia a que era muy divertida y que tenía un agradable aroma a vainilla y fresas, sin usar algún perfume, también dijo que sus ojos eran hermosos y de labios carnosos que besaría por horas. Y Nath, bueno, Nath fue...- se detuvo al sentir un escalofrió, al voltear le parece ver como si una sombra rodeaba el ceño fruncido de su amigo oscureciendo sus ojos y su mirada parecía tener un deseo asesino.

-¿Que dijo Nathaniel?- preguntó con voz gutural que no parecía de este mundo, quería comprobar si tenía celos pero tal vez no debió haber dicho todo lo de los chicos. Tragó duro.

-C-Creo que mejor...

-Dime.- Allan chilló al sentir su muñeca atrapada en un agarre de acero de la mano de Félix, su voz tenía un grueso y profundo tono de advertencia y con miedo tuvo que responder.

-P-Pues se desvivió en alabarla en cada aspecto, su dulzura, su belleza, s-sabes que Nath es como un poeta, algo cursi, pero...

-¿Si?

-D-Después dijo que mientras todos se quejaban de su pecho pequeño dijo que era una ventaja porque así podría... devorarlos por completo.- Allan chilló seguro de ver un aura asesina y podía jurar que ya le veía hasta cuernos y cola. Félix se levantó de su asiento en silencio y salió del salón dejando al moreno pálido y temblando.

Félix estaba furioso, sería capaz de despedazar con sus propias manos a todos esos que hablaron así de Bridgette, era una ira casi animal lo que sentía y ni Plagg rechistó o se burló al ver su cara, en verdad daba miedo, pero esa noche visitaría a su princesa para dejar las cosas claras.

Su cabeza era un lio, Chat corría por los techos de Paris pensando que decirle a la chica, ¿le gustaba? ¿O solo era mera atracción? Al llegar a la azotea de la cafetería ya ni sabía si debía entrar o no, estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando escuchó un suave gemido seguido de la voz de Bridgette.

-Sigue... más...- se congeló.- Oh... por favor más...- de nuevo sintió la ira invadir cada parte de su ser, hasta su cabello se erizó y las pupilas se adelgazaron como la de cualquier gato furioso. Estaba con alguien, SU princesa estaba con alguien y estaba dispuesto a entrar y tirar por la ventana a ese malnacido, uno a uno se imaginó a sus compañeros de clase como si intentase adivinar quien estaba con ella, ¿Claude? ¿Kim? ¿Max? ¿Nathaniel? Oh, sea quien fuese terminaría con su vida en ese instante. Se dirigió a la ventana listo para ver al maldito cuando entonces la ve, Bridgette estaba en su cama, SOLA, y con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en su ropa interior, tenía puesto un camisón de tirantes blanco que apenas de pie ocultaba su trasero, un pequeño short blanco estaba casi en la esquina de la cama y la tela de la camisola estaba levantada hasta su ombligo dejando ver su húmeda ropa interior de color rosa. Chat abrió la ventana y entró con aquel sigilo felino que le caracterizaba, con cuidado subió un par de peldaños de la escalera de la cama para verla, su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo significando que hacía poco se había duchado, sus mejillas rosas siendo iluminadas por la luna, con los ojos cerrados intentando darse placer, y gimiendo a lo bajo.- Por favor... Tócame más.- ¿a quién rayos se estaba imaginando? Apretó los dientes pensando de nuevo asesinar a quien fuese cuando un largo gemido le hizo estremecer.- Por favor, por favor Chat Noir.- el felino abrió los ojos como platos, ¿se lo estaba imaginando a él? El sonido acuoso que provenía de su intimidad le pareció tentador, quería tocar esa parte pero fue entonces que Bridgette gime y su cuerpo se tensa arqueando un poco su espalda, Chat cerró los ojos por un momento frustrado por no ser él quien la llevase a su liberación, pero eso podría arreglarse luego. Chat se agachó un poco para que no le viera, ella retiró sus manos y de repente la escucha sollozar, al asomarse nuevamente ella abrazó su almohada para que esta absorbiera sus lágrimas, se veía desconsolada.- Chat... Oh, Chat...- comenzó a llorar más fuerte cuando de repente siente un hundimiento en la cama y al alzar la vista se encuentra con unos brillantes ojos felinos a un par de centímetros de su rostro, el aire se quedó atorado en su pecho mirándole con temor mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- C-Chat Noir...- se asustó cuando lo vio afilar su mirada y entonces gritó al sentir como la tomaba de la cintura y rápidamente la sacaba de su habitación. -¡Chat!- ella se sujetó con fuerza abrazándole, la última vez que la había cargado así y a esa velocidad había sido cuando Gamer estaba tras de ella, se sujetó como pudo, temerosa de haberlo hecho enojar y de también haber arruinado su amistad, esa idea solo le hacía querer llorar más. Se sorprendió de que la llevara a la Torre Eiffel, pero después sintió un miedo atroz al pensar en lo que podría hacerle y se abrazó más a él.

-Bridgette...- su voz se escuchaba ronca y sintió sus manos en su cadera queriendo separarla pero Bridgette no lo permitió, no podía ver su rostro.- Bridgette suéltame.- le pareció escuchar un claro signo de amenaza.

-No...

-Suéltame Bridgette.

-No, no lo hare.- escuchó a Chat gruñir.

-Bridgette...- ella se aferró más al agarre.- Dime, ¿estas enamorada de mí?- Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior.- Responde Bridgette...- intentó separarla pero solo provocó que volviese a sollozar.- Bridgette...

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Chat.- dijo como pudo y Chat dejó de intentar separarla pero no alejó sus garras de su cintura.

-¿Estas enamorada de mí?- ella tembló hasta que estalló en llanto.

-Si... lo siento, lo siento tanto...

-¿Me amas?

-Sí, te amo... te amo tanto Chat... Por favor perdóname.- intentó separarla pero ella no le soltaba así que llevando sus manos a sus brazos la separó al fin.- ¡NOOOOO!- al fin podía verla, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bridgette, todas esas cosas que has escrito, ¿te imaginabas que yo las hacia contigo?- ella asintió.- ¿Cada una?- ella asintió cerrando los ojos, incapaz de verlo.- Entonces ¿eres Ladybug?

-Sí, lo soy... lo soy... y lo siento tanto, lo arruiné todo, arruiné nuestra amistad. Perdóname, perdóname por favor...- rogaba temblando de miedo y de ansiedad, juntando ambas manos como una plegaria rogando por su perdón. De repente sintió las manos del felino sobre las suyas y como fue jalada hacia el frente, chilló de terror pensando por un segundo que la tiraría de la torre pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la puso de espaldas contra una viga y sintió un pulgar limpiar sus lágrimas, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Chat mirándola con ternura y cierta ansiedad.

-Mi tonta princesa...- soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro siendo cuidadoso con las garras.- No sabes lo feliz que haces a este gato.- fue un beso dulce, casi un roce de labios pero la hizo estremecer con ese hermoso gesto, Chat comenzó a besar su rostro concentrándose donde tenía sus lágrimas. Bridgette puso sus manos a sus hombros.- ¿Por qué llorabas cuando llegue?

-P-Porque yo pensé que nunca me querrías más allá de una amiga, me sentí frustrada.

-Y por eso te masturbabas pensando en mí, pervertida.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que el rostro de Bridgette pasara rápidamente a parecer un semáforo.

-¡Chat!

-Eres una princesa pervertida.

-Y-Y tú eres un gato pervertido también.

-Mmm, no lo niego, pero también soy purrverso.- dijo atrapando sus labios en un beso que la hizo casi doblar sus rodillas de no ser porque la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Bridgette gimió a lo bajo ante ese beso, era la primera vez que la besaban de esa forma, abrió su boca dando total acceso y el felino no tardó en invadirla por completo, ambas lenguas se encontraron y ella podía sentir sus colmillos rozar sus labios cada tanto. Se separaron ante la falta de oxígeno y al verse a los ojos pensaron al mismo tiempo ¿cómo es que habían esperado tanto? Chat Noir le miró a los ojos aun cristalinos por las lágrimas pasadas y una duda asaltó su mente.- Bridgette, antes de querer hacer algo más necesito saber, ¿que hay sobre Félix Agreste? ¿Aún lo amas?- Bridgette pudo ver la duda en el rostro del felino y decidió contestar con toda sinceridad.

-Félix fue mi primer amor, le quiero y siempre ocupara un lugar especial en mi corazón. Pero tu minou, me terminaste por cautivar y a ti es a quien entrego mi amor, mi alma y mi vida.- Chat suspiró aliviado.- Solo te pertenezco a ti Chat.

-Oh, cherie. Así también como Ladybug siempre será mi querida compañera y en la persona en quien siempre confiare, tú tienes las nueve vidas de este gato.- ambas bocas volvieron a encontrarse y con una sonrisa ladina entre el beso Chat bajó su mano hacia su trasero donde apretó sin vergüenza alguna uno de sus glúteos haciendo que gimiera y saltara por aquello.

-C-Chat...

-Que quede claro princess, estoy dispuesto a hacer todas y cada una de tus fantasías realidad. Y recuerdo muy bien la primera que leí, una parte comenzaba así.- clavó un poco sus garras en aquel suave y bien formado glúteo y la escucho suspirar, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y una de sus manos fue al rostro de su minino.

-Soy toda tuya Chat pero... soy virgen, no tengo experiencia y no creo que mis historias y mi loca imaginación ayude en algo.

-Pues desatemos nuestra loca imaginación aprendiendo juntos princesa.

-Oh… Chat.- no podía creerlo, tenía sus dudas pero ahora lo confirmaba y no podía estar más que feliz de ser la primera mujer para él, le sonrió completamente sonrojada viéndose adorable para él, Chat iba a besarla pero se detiene ante el escenario que en el que estaban. Ambos juntos, en la Torre Eiffel, deseando amarse a más no poder... ¡¿LA TORRE EIFFEL?! ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese para que su dulce princess pierda ante él su mayor tesoro? Aunque los labios de Bridgette estaban sobre los suyos este se separó.

-Espera, si vamos a hacerlo vamos a hacerlo bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡P-Pues te mereces algo mejor! Una cama de sábanas de seda y con pétalos de rosa esparcidos, velas, perfumes exóticos y creo que algo de chocolate y fresas estarían bien.- Bridgette miró con ternura a un preocupado minino y ella tomó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Donde sea, como sea, mientras seas tú quien este conmigo.

-Pe-Pero princess...- ella decidió sacar algo de su lado Ladybug, su mano se movió a su cabeza donde enredo sus dedos en su suave cabello y pegó su cuerpo sintiendo como Chat Jr. despertaba.

-¿No dijiste que harías todas las fantasías de la libreta realidad? Tu princesa te espera gatito.- Chat casi sintió que ronroneaba pero se contuvo y la tomó de las caderas restregando a ella su creciente erección.

-En verdad eres una princesa pervertida.- dijo para alzarla y hacer que enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Era tan liviana que pudo fácilmente ponerla de nuevo contra la viga, en poco sus manos comenzaron a moverse acariciando con sus garras su piel que estaba algo oculta bajo esa estorbosa tela que la hacía ver como una inocente niña que él iba pronto a robar su pureza.

-Chat...- gimió su nombre a lo bajo.

-¿Le tienes aprecio a este camisón?

-Puedo hacerme otro.- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, Chat Noir la separó de él apenas al verla sonreír así y eso le bastó para con sus garras destrozar la prenda dejándola casi desnuda ante él, era una visión hermosa que se arrodilló al verla, sus senos pequeños y redondeados tenían en la cima unos pequeños botones ya erectos de un rosa bombón que iba a devorar hasta el cansancio, pequeñas pecas sobre sus hombros casi tan imperceptibles como los de su nariz, una cintura estrecha y unas caderas de infarto en las que sus manos clavaban sus garras gustoso.

-Eres hermosa...- la puso de pie frente suyo, ella era una visión divina. La tomó de las caderas y aun arrodillado la acercó para poder besar su estómago y su vientre, sus garras se deslizaron con cuidado por sobre su piel subiendo y bajando maravillado, sus labios besaban con lentitud toda la piel que podía abarcar deleitándose con su sabor.

-Eres deliciosa Bridgette, podría estar saboreándote toda la noche...

-L-Lo sé. Yo también Chat... te deseo...

-Mi princesa me vuelves loco pero...- besó entre sus senos para bajar una mano justo donde la volvería loca, ella seguía tan mojada y podía sentirlo aun con la insulsa tela. Bridgette gimió ante su toque.- Pero quiero disfrutarte lo más posible.- con una lentitud que le pareció demasiado sensual, Chat bajó su ropa interior lo suficiente para ver directamente aquel pequeño montículo de rizos y la clara humedad de su anterior orgasmo. Bridgette comenzó a balbucear al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su parte intima que no pudo evitar un chillido cuando este la aferró de la cadera y la acercó directo a su boca sacándole un grito de placer por aquella acción. Ella casi se había puesto de puntitas con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para darle el mejor acceso posible puesto que no podía abrir más sin que estuviera en la orilla de la viga. Con cierto temor le tomó con fuerza del cabello y el felino le vio a los ojos que reflejaban un poco de pánico y lujuria.- Tranquila, no te caerás.

-¿M-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo cariño.- dijo con dulzura y ella aflojó su agarre, Chat volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas, ahora escuchándola gemir de forma sublime.

-C-Chat...- ella lo acercaba más a su centro deseando poder experimentar más de esas exquisitas sensaciones que poco a poco se estaban acumulando en su vientre.

-Eres deliciosa...

-Chat... si-siento que voy a...- el felino no esperó y con una sonrisa succionó aquel pequeño e hinchado botón que sabía la haría culminar de inmediato.- ¡Chat!- gimió su nombre antes de casi encajarle las uñas y pegarlo tanto como pudo a ella y Chat gustoso devoraba su esencia como todo buen gato, se iba a volver un adicto a su sabor. Con cuidado la sentó sobre él y terminó de quitarle la prenda interior gracias a sus garras, Bridgette parecía aun no regresar de ese orgasmo y no fue hasta que sintió los labios de Chat Noir sobre los suyos que gimió y con cierta lentitud ahora ella comenzó a besar su barbilla, su cuello y lo que el traje le dejaba. Chat gruñó, era una inocente seductora que lo tenía loco de deseo. Vio como Bridgette tomó el cascabel y lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta donde podía premiándolo en el trayecto besando y lamiendo su pálida piel, extasiada por el olor de su colonia y cuero. Al llegar al borde del zíper pudo ver una delgada línea de cabello rubio y ella casi ríe.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Esto responde a mi duda de que si eres rubio natural.- Chat sonrió ampliamente.

-Si quieres ver más te invito a explorar todo lo que quieras mi princesa pervertida.- ella se sonrojó y lo vio quitarse el traje, solo dejando el resto colgando y el guante de la mano derecha, para después desabrochar el cinturón que mantenía unida ambas partes del traje, nunca lo hubiera adivinado, tomó la parte de arriba y para sorpresa de Bridgette se la puso a ella sobre los hombros.- Estamos muy alto. No quiero que te resfríes.- ella no sentía frio, apenas y podía sentir una leve brisa pero aquel gesto le pareció demasiado encantador para dejarlo pasar, ella se puso la prenda y después rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del felino para darle un lento pero apasionado beso que dejó a ambos deseosos de más. Fue entonces que ambos gimieron ante el roce de caderas que Bridgette estaba realizando.- Oh Bridgette... me tienes loco por ti...- ella gimió y en un osado movimiento llevó su mano dentro del pantalón donde mordió su labio inferior al sentir su miembro. Chat gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la pequeña mano de Bridgette tocándolo directamente. Ella no podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello, podía sentirlo, duro, caliente, palpitante y estaba segura que lo sintió crecer más en su mano, podía sentir sus venas incluso, de repente Chat la toma de la muñeca y saca su mano de allí.- Maldición... casi haces que...- Bridgette sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-La próxima vez no solo será mi mano.- dijo para después lamer su labio inferior y Chat gruñó para atrapar sus labios en un fogoso beso rodeando su cintura con su brazo y con la otra bajar lo que faltaba del cierre de su pantalón dejando libre su miembro que estaba desesperado por clavarse en su interior.

-Bridgette, quiero que sepas que yo...

-Te amo.- le ganó Bridgette.- Te amo demasiado Chat Noir.- él cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir como si comprobara si estuviera soñando o no.

-Yo también te amo.- con cuidado la bajó y lentamente entró en ella para después de una estocada terminar de entrar llevándose consigo una delgada barrera muestra de su pureza. Ella gritó de dolor y clavó sus uñas a la espalda de Chat Noir.

-Chat...

-Tranquila... prometo que pasará.- lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, Chat estaba demasiado tenso ahogando las ganas de moverse. Con cuidado con su mano libre comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos, eran perfectos, y así pues con cuidado se inclinó para comenzar a devorarlos, Bridgette gimió al sentir su lengua surcar sus pechos y succionar de vez en cuando, cada vez que mordía gemía encantada y comenzó a mover su cadera un poco, esa era su señal. Comenzó a moverse lento sin dejar de atender sus senos demasiado entretenido engulléndoles, Bridgette comenzó a gemir aferrándose a Chat, sentía que comenzaba a flotar, y las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes gradualmente. Chat Noir ahora recordando las palabras de todos sus compañeros y sonrió victorioso en ese beso, eran sus torneadas piernas las que le rodeaban a él, eran sus largos dedos que acariciaban su cabello, eran sus labios y sus senos los que él devoraba con ahínco y eran esos hermosos ojos que lo veían a él, solo a él porque ella era suya y así sería. La miró extasiado al ver sus expresiones completamente perdida por el placer. Sintió como ella aferró más el agarre de sus piernas a su cintura y gimió cuando Bridgette se inclinó y mordió su hombro intentando acallar sus jadeos y gemidos pero una poderosa estocada la obligó a separarse gimiendo con fuerza.

-Chat Noir... Chat...

-Eres mía Bridgette...- la sujetó con fuerza de su trasero y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos y fuertes, ambos sentían que se quemaban en vida. Y fue que sintió que su apretado interior le estranguló que la besó y ella fue la primera que llegó a ese delicioso clímax siendo seguida por Chat Noir que se derramó dentro. Chat cayó hacia atrás abrazando a Bridgette y usando la viga como cama, una muy incómoda cama pero su princesa lo valía. No se separaron hasta que Chat hubo dejado cada gota en su cálido interior, pasó un momento en que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, la miró, estaba dormida, sonrió y después de arreglarse el pantalón se fue de allí con su amada en brazos.

Bridgette al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue su reloj, no eran ni las cuatro de la mañana. Miró alrededor lo más que pudo y vio que estaba en su cuarto, un ligero quejido de frustración salió de sus labios cuando de repente siente algo cálido en su espalda y un fuerte brazo rodearle. Al voltear casi le dan ganas de llorar, allí estaba Chat Noir, dormido boca abajo abrazándola posesivamente, se dio cuenta que ella todavía vestía su chaqueta, cosa que la hizo muy feliz al oler sobre de ella el aroma de su minino, volvió a verle para agacharse y darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-Te amo...

-Pensé que eso ya lo teníamos claro.- dijo Chat abriendo los ojos como si hubiese estado despierto todo el tiempo y le dedicó una sonrisa felina.- Yo también te amo.- al escuchar esas palabras un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por Chat con cuidado y la atrajo a él abrazándola y dejando que usara su pecho como almohada.

-No llores Bridgette.

-Lo siento es que... estoy muy feliz.- Chat acarició su cabeza disfrutando del tacto de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, era increíble ver como sus cabellos tenían reflejos azules a gracias a la luz de la luna, era fascinante, y también lo eran las casi imperceptibles pecas de sus hombros que pasaría la vida contando y descubriendo. Cuando Bridgette se calmó ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sin nada más de por medio hasta que Bridgette decidió romper el silencio.- Chat...

-¿Mmm?

-Dime, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Cómo supe que estabas locamente enamorada de mí? Ya tenía mis sospechas, y es que nadie se resiste a este gato.

-No, gato tonto.- le dijo sin verle.- Quiero saber cómo supiste que yo soy Ladybug.- Chat se tensa como una cuerda.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres Ladybug?- Bridgette confundida se levanta un poco apoyándose con los brazos para verle, ambos tenían la misma cara.

-Sí... Yo soy Ladybug.

-... ¡¿QUE?!- terminó por sentarse el gato.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Dijiste que sabias que yo era Ladybug!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero la Ladybug de las historias no la real!

-¡¿QUE?!- ambos se miraron sin saber que decir hasta que Chat suelta una sonora carcajada, Bridgette agradecía que sus tíos estuviesen tan cansados ese día que sino seguro les escucharían.

-Esto es increíble... completamente irónico y absurdo. Hemos estado en un completo cuadro amoroso.

¿Cuadro amoroso? No te entiendo.

-Plagg Transformación fuera.- un brillo verde cubrió a Chat, y la chaqueta de Chat cambio a una fina camisa oscura.- Sorpresa bichito.- la cara de Bridgette seria digno de guardar en la posteridad, su dedo lo señalaba, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.- ¿Qué ocurre? No recuerdo haberte comido la lengua purrincess.

-¿F-F-Félix?- este sonrió y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-El mismo. Y aun con esta absurda situación me alegro de poder estar contigo Bridgette.- las mejillas de Bridgette se colorearon un poco.

-Y-Yo también. Estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti en todas tus facetas.- esta vez fue un tierno beso lo que se dieron antes de separarse y mirarse a los ojos.

-Bridgette...

-¿S-Sí?

-Quiero decirte que después de esto eres mi novia. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.- dijo con un tono serio pero con un leve sonrojo que enterneció a Bridgette que asintió.

-Si chaton.

-Y solo serás mía, de nadie más.- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y tú eres mío?

-Solo tuyo.- ella sonrió ampliamente, aquel momento era perfecto y cerró sus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso que la dejó por las nubes. Al separarse apenas y fue consciente de la sonrisa felina de Félix.- Y tengo ganas de hacer todas nuestras fantasías realidad...

-Sí... espera, ¿qué?

-¿No crees que sería un desperdicio no recrear todo lo que tu amada libreta tiene escrito?

-Ah, pues...

-Y no creas que no sé sobre lo que has escrito de Félix y Ladybug.

-¿Cómo...?- Félix la tomó de la barbilla para que no desviara la vista de la vergüenza.

-Tengo mis secretos, pero estoy dispuesto y ansioso de cumplir cada una de tus fantasías y las mías. Estoy ansioso por hacer la séptima historia donde te muerdo tantas veces marcando mi territorio y mañana podríamos hacer la de la biblioteca.- la cara de Bridgette ahora era de un rojo brillante no sabiendo qué sentir, si era vergüenza, ira o excitación. Pero todos esos sentimientos conectaban a una sola frase en común.

-¡ERES UN GATO PERVERTIDO!

...

Bridgette y Félix no lo podían creer, aquello debía ser mentira...

-¡Bridgette!- gritó Aly que se acercó con celular en mano.- ¿Lo has visto no es verdad? ¡Ya sabía que el LadyNoir es canon!- dijo reproduciendo un video donde un dron que sobrevolaba cerca de la Torre Eiffel captó desde cierta distancia a una pareja entre las vigas amándose sin reservas, lo bueno es que el dron estaba tan lejos que su rostro era imposible de definir y más con aquel ángulo. Bridgette estaba tan roja que parecía a punto de desmayarse o gritar furiosa.- Lo he publicado en el Ladyblog y cuentan que el alcalde hablara hoy acerca de ese video, tengo ganas de saber qué dirá, ¿crees que pedirá hablar con los héroes para que eviten esa clase de exhibicionismo? Aunque si por mi fuera les daría una medalla, mira nada más, obvio es Ladybug desnuda, en serio, Chat Noir y ella son unos pillos.

-Ah...- fue todo lo que pudo decir después de la verborrea de su amiga.

-Ahora muchos estarán con drones en todo Paris buscando más momentos íntimos entre Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡Ah! ¡Necesito comprarme uno de eso! ¡Oye Allegra! ¿Ya viste lo que publiqué?- Aly dejo a una sonrojada y temblorosa Bridgette que no se atrevía a despegar la vista a un punto de la nada.

-Esto será una catástrofe.

-Lo sé. Pero solo serán unas semanas, ya verás cómo se olvidaran de esto.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Aunque... será excitante hacerte el amor a escondidas en la ciudad. O podríamos darles el espectáculo de su vida bichito.

-¡FÉLIX!- gritó agobiada tapándose los ojos ante esa sonrisa sin vergüenza del rubio.

Su noviazgo se dio a conocer días después ya que muchos estaban entretenidos por la noticia, y fue un reto decirle al equipo Quantic su reciente relación, cosa que Chat Noir gustó de restregarle en la cara al mimo, aunque les hicieron prometer no hacer ese tipo de cosas al menos en las patrullas, también fue difícil quitarse los drones de encima pero fue un excitante reto el hacer que no los encontraran. Oh, y cierto gato estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad cada fantasía con su adorada Bridgette y Ladybug y darle ideas para nuevas historias, y muy pronto decirle que él también tenía una libreta donde escribía sus más oscuras fantasías con su pequeña princesa pervertida. ¿Sería corrector recrear esa noche su fantasía de maestro y sumisa? Ya lo sabría cuando la tenga en su cuarto esa noche, pero por si acaso debía tener lista las amarras de seda y ese gel estimulante sabor fresa que compró por internet.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por los reviews, en serio fue una sorpresa ver tantos, y bueno, hemos llegado al final. Dejen review, una bebida helada para la escritora y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
